The objective of the claimed invention is a device providing essential increase in the effectiveness of intensive teaching and training.
Analysis of traditional organization and realization of training and intensive courses has shown that they have one-sided concentration: a) on the content of the course (various business courses); b) on psychological and communicative methods of teaching (G. Lozanov, G. A. Kitaygorodsky, I. Yu. Shekhter, J. O'Connor and J, Seymour, J. Grinder and A. Pligin); c) on excessive use of technological means in teaching process (mainly using computers) (J. A. Hellman, A. M. Dolgorukov, A. N. Burov, L. G. Kashkurevich).
Disadvantages of traditional methods of accelerating teaching methods can be overcome provided the concept of synergetics (H. Haken) is applied. The technology of synergetic training has been developed based on the concept, said technology including a synergetic training device and a synergetic intensive training method. The synergetic training device and the teaching method have an advantage of overcoming the one-sidedness of the teaching process and combining content, methodological, psychological, communicative, technological and other components of the process together.
In the process of intensive teaching two didactic interaction schemes prevail: either “a teacher-students” or “a computer-student”. In the first case it is impossible to completely involve students in the study process since a teacher cannot attract attention of all students at the same time, and the teacher can interact with each student only in turn. In the second case it is in reverse since activity of a student is completely individualized and introverted as the student is deprived of any interaction with the learning environment. Contrary to that, the synergetic training device provides (due to its structural and dynamic features) for constant and at the same time diversified intensification of learning activity of all students without exception from live communication to introverted (by information systems) activity using a new complex group system (“assistants-students”) but not traditional didactic approaches.
The psychological aspect happened to be rather useful in all variants of intensive teaching. However cultural differences in the educational activity have never been taken into account. The synergetic training device allows quick modifying of the system of tasks and exercises taking into account not only psychological but also cultural peculiarities of each student.
The problem of organizing space for teaching, in particular in case of accelerated teaching methods has been discussed by educators for long time. Usually the problem is solved by some changes in what is placed in a teaching room (design, pieces of furniture, technical means) or use of different teaching forms (arranging student places in a circle or semicircle in role games, games with a ball, etc.). The room for teaching still remains square of rectangular. The synergetic training device helps to go beyond traditional forms and reorganize the teaching space architecturally followed by technical and conceptual aspects: creating spherical (continually-concentric) type of a teaching room, a training class, a language laboratory or a computer training centre. The device provides for using new method and projects in interaction with the trainees substantially widening methodological, psychological and communicative aspects of teaching.
Study of training and intensive teaching has revealed that, on the one hand, usually computers, audio devices, projectors and other special apparatuses are used as technical means playing an ancillary role and do not changing the basics of the process. The technical means used in the claimed training device are not just ancillary aids. They are automatically controlled technical assistants operating together with expert assistants (trainers) in a well-planned system, i.e. the technical means are “personified” technical means creating an anthropologically oriented feature of the training device.
On the other hand, a multimedia simulator is known from prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 005,316,480 A, 1994). The device is arranged on the base of a usual trailer for training some vocational skills. A device for teaching comprising work places for students and a big number of means for audio-visual presentation of information and means for communication is also known (RU 2197748 C2, 2000). The disadvantage of these known inventions is excessive use of technical means for rather narrow specialization: special technical classes with lack of live communication required for a normal teaching process.
The claimed device has been created on the basis of practice and research experience. It is an anthropologically oriented room-transformer with structure and technical means being variable wherein live contacts between teachers and students remain essential component in the teaching process in the room. The technical means of the device play the role of technical assistants. They do not replace a teacher but they make teacher's efforts more effective. It is a harmonious combination of roles and functions of a human being and technical means. For the purpose of monitoring and controlling rotation of the synergetic training device and thereby providing high level of safety and organization of teaching process, a sensor system has been created based on flexible electronics wherein microcircuits, membrane and loudspeakers are printed on a flexile substrate (paper, film) using conducting inks (T-Ink; Xerox; Mikael Gulliksson technologies: using by McDonald's Corp., Johnson & Johnson Corp., American Express Co., MeadWestvaco Corp., Fisher Price Inc.) in contrast to traditional technologies wherein microcircuits are fixed on a solid substrate using photolithography, for example on silicon wafers when producing integrated circuits, or on glass substrates when producing liquid-crystal displays. Slim flexible plates of photonic plastic capable of emitting light signals when electric current passes through them are used for the first time as the base of the synergetic training device elements (OLED technologies: AMOLED, PHOLED, Samsung SDI; FOLED XEL-1, Sony Co.; R2R OLEDs, General Electric Co.; White OLED Lighting, OSRAM Opto Semiconductors Inc.). Microcircuits of a photonic elements are produced by printing in conducting ink on paper forming a sensor device having combined functions of a controller and an activator of rotation with the functions of a transmitter-receiver and audio-light indicator.
Photon-emitting plastic is also used in the lighting system of the synergetic training device (White OLED Lighting, OSRAM Opto Semiconductors Inc.; AMOLED, PHOLED, Samsung SDI; R2R OLEDs, General Electric Co.). Its plates mounted on the roof serve as light-emitting diodes when they are connected to the AC network.
Arrangement. It is known that a synergetic system is characterized by discontinuity (intermittence), multiplicity of structures of similar architectonics combined in a complex unit, interaction, behavior as a single unit, feedback (from particulars to generals and from generals to particulars), soft driving, uniform distribution of actions between all part, uniform pace and one speed of advancing. In general it is about the dynamics and concentricity of the system, wherein the first property assumes advancement and activity, and the second one—the form of space organization.
Above conditions are better met when the technical arrangement is in the form of a circle with compact concentration of big number of structural units rotating in a predetermined mode around its axis. In this way the synergetic training device has been developed, i.e. a teaching arrangement for thorough training of studied material and forming stable practical skills.
Technical result: providing special teaching method—synergetic variant of intensive training.
Said result is achieved by using a new means for teaching: synergetic training device comprising soundproof booths equipped with teaching aids and technical means, a lighting line, and a sensor system. The booth has a form of a spherical segment. The booths placed together form a circle divided into two operational elements: a central element and an external element designed to rotate in predetermined mode separately from each other; when one element rotates, the other is static. The central element comprises an inner metallic wheel with fixed central part of suspended floor with photonic elements, central portions of soundproof partitions and an inner row of seats; the external element comprises an external metallic wheel and placed on it and fixed an external part of the floor with photonic elements, external portions of the soundproof partitions, an external row of seats, tables with raising tabletops and technical means.
As the sensor system is formed by a scope of photonic elements with microcircuits made by printing in conducting ink on paper, said system through special processor of said photonic elements strictly controls the rotation of the synergetic training device: processing state of the photonic elements; sending signals through input-output channels to computers; activating layers of figures of conducting ink reproducing audio signals; switching on photonic elements, lighting line and drive system connected to the AC network enabling them to operate, wherein the sensor system can be operated independently by the special photonic element processor using inner wire or wireless method or by combined operation of the outer computer of the central control unit controlling microcircuits of the photonic elements by a wireless method.
The roof has a lighting system comprising light-emitting diodes of a photon-emitting plastic connected to the AC network and controlled by a central unit computer through the microcircuits of the photonic elements of the device using a wireless method.
The device can be transformed in special teaching rooms: a language laboratory, a computer training room, training center or a techno-center with mixed technical means.